Naruto's Fantasy Part 1 of many
by atrider14
Summary: It's naruto's fantasy he kidnaps six beautiful women and takes them to his cabin to fufill his fantasy.


One night Naruto decided to do a bad deed. He had been thinking about it and planning it for so long now that he is finally putting it into effect, tonight. His plan is to kidnap all the women he loves and fuck them.

He plans to kidnap Sakura, Kurenai, Hinata, Temari, Ino, and Tenten. He is starting and finishing his plan TONIGHT.

First Naruto starts with the farthest away girl, Temari. Naruto sneaks out of the village and makes his way to the Sand village. He ran into no trouble at all amazingly.

Finally at Temari's house Naruto strikes and he gets Temari disabled immediately and ties her up. She's not hurt, just disabled. Naruto heads back to his new Cabin. It's a long ways from each village so no one will disturb him.

He takes Temari there. So he decides next to take Kurenai. So he gets to her house and once again is successful in disabling her and he takes her there.

Some time later…

Naruto has all six women at his cabin and disabled. It's impossible for anyone to disturb him now. So he decides which women to start with. He is going to do so much to each of them. Naruto decides to start with Hinata.

Naruto unties the cloth around her mouth and she screams but Naruto tells her no one will hear her. Naruto slowly takes off her clothes until she completely naked.

Naruto tells her to get onto her knees. Hinata obeys knowing there's no way our. Naruto pulls of his clothes and out comes his ten inch penis. He tells Hinata to start sucking it. So she does. She's doing a great job, Naruto is moaning and moaning. After a little while Naruto finally grab's Hinata's head and thrusts it back and forth. He's moaning and moaning and moaning, until he let's our everything into Hinata's mouth. But he keeps it going and it's so pleasurable. But finally he stops and makes Hinata swallow everything. Now he tells Hinata to get into doggy position. She does. Naruto waited about five minutes until he was ready again.

When Naruto was finally ready he inserted his long penis into Hinata's ass and start's fucking her. He goes in and out, in and out, rather slowly.

Hinata's face turned red and she starts moaning and moaning. She's actually enjoying it. Naruto speed's it up and he goes faster, and faster, and faster. Until he's going as hard as he can, Hinata's moaning and moaning and moaning. Finally Naruto came. Hinata's butt let out a little semen. He never realized before how wonderfully shaped Hinata really was. She had a beautiful ass and medium sized boobs. Naruto finally realized why he chose her to go first.

Naruto now tells Hinata to flip over on her back she obeys. He now inserts his penis into her vagina. He breaks her barrier and starts going pretty fast.

`Naruto realizes he got Hinata's G-spot when she start's moaning so loudly. He grabs her boobs and is fucking her so hard. Now their both moaning and moaning.

Naruto went for about ten minutes before cuming in Hinata's vagina. Hinata is so tired out so Naruto ties her back up and leaves her on the floor with the other's and sleeps for the night.

One o'clock the next day.

Naruto is going to choose another woman to fuck today. Hinata's tired and there's still cum all over her, she's pretty beat. So Naruto chooses Ino. Naruto grabs her and pulls her over to the bed and unties her. She fights a little but Naruto calms her down.

Naruto is going to do the same thing he did to Hinata to Ino, except differently. Naruto decides to take Ino into the shower. He turns the water on warm. He strip's Ino naked. And it was pretty easy because she wasn't wearing a thong or bra like the rest of the women. He strip's and put's Ino into the shower and then he gets in. He tells Ino to get down on her knees and she knows what this means after watching Hinata yesterday.

Naruto runs so water over his large penis and gets it wet. Then Ino puts it into her mouth and start's going fast. Naruto moans and moans, and after about five minutes cum's in her mouth. She lets it run out her mouth onto her large boobs. But she does swallow some.

Now Naruto has her stand up and lean against the wall of the shower. The water is running in between them and he inserts his penis into her ass. Her hands are up high so Naruto wraps around her and grabs a hold of her boobs. He fuck's he hard in and out. She moans he moans. Naruto's penis doesn't go in as far into Ino's ass because she has such a big one. But it still is very pleasurable for both of them.

Naruto goes and goes until he cum's in her ass. But he keeps going and he cum's a second time. He removes his penis and she flex's her butt and cum leaks out.

Now both of them get out of the shower and go back to Naruto's bedroom where all the others are. Naruto sits in the middle of the bed and instructs Ino to get on his penis with her facing him. Of course she does so because there's nothing any of them can do to stop Naruto.

Naruto breaks her barrier and she begins to go up and down. Ino's big boobs are right in Naruto's face and he smiles and wraps his hands around her and grabs her ass. Now she starts going fast. Ino grabs Naruto's shoulders and moans and Naruto is smiling and enjoying everything. Naruto cum's in Ino and she feels it and she just keeps going and going until she climax's and she gets off Naruto and sits on the side of the bed and its very late and Ino is as beat up and worn out as Hinata. So Naruto ties her up and puts her back on the floor with the others.

Naruto realizes two down four to go. So he sleeps a wonderful sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

PLEASE LEAVE GOOD COMMENTS!!!


End file.
